A Boy In No Man's Land
by KamiSama
Summary: Bardock is the youngest warrior on all Vegeta-sei; can he survive in this harsh world? This is a side story to my epic, The Soul and The Flesh, yet it does stand alone...


Bardock woke slowly, aware of being warm and sore all over. He cracked one eye open and saw that he was in an isolation chamber. 

"Great... Where am I? Home, or on a ship somewhere?" If he was on one of Frieza's ships, he might be stuck working for the Mighty Creature, doing as he asked until his life debt was worked off. He fervently hoped he was on Vegeta-sei. He had to train more, and he didn't want to be sent out on missions past his power to perform. 

Bardock was only 10 years old, the youngest team fighter on any Saiyan team, and as such, was getting hurt more often than his older counterparts. His team seemed to like him though, and treated him like a sort of mascot, watching out for him. He was small for his age, and had been told he'd always be smaller than most Saiyans, except for the Crown Prince, Young Vegeta, who would be lucky to get past 5'6". 

That was his biggest problem; no one took him seriously because he was small. No one that is, excepting for the second in command of his team, Potah, a mean man even for a Saiyan. He was the reason Bardock was injured so badly... 

The team was happily devastating the ruling seat of a minor but nice planet, readying it for sale. Suddenly, a group of men who had been planning to overthrow their own government took the opportunity to use their shiny new weapons against the Saiyans instead. The weapons were rather powerful, and they actually took out two of the nine-man team before they could rally and use their combined power against them. 

Bardock had noticed a small band coming up from the side, under the cover of some brush. Since these people had no Chi to speak of, the scouters didn't show them an alarm. Bardock yelled a warning, and turned to attack first. He was pleased to see that he had no trouble eradicating all of the pesky ambushers, when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. 

"Bardock! What are you doing? You trying to get some glory for yourself?" Roared Potah in his ear. The boy was stunned by the shout, his ears ringing, and wasn't prepared for the fist that smashed into his face. He didn't try to defend as the First Lieutenant pounded him in a fury. 

"Think you're so cute, don't you!" Roared the oddly enraged Potah over and over. Finally, one of the team pulled the man away from the young Saiyan, but by then, Bardock was a mess. He blacked out as the other members held the older man back from him. 

Bardock still didn't know why Potah hated him, much less why the older man had attacked him. He probably never would know either; he wouldn't dare to make a complaint about this, and doubted that the team had said anything. Bardock was always coming home hurt, so no one would think this was any different. He sighed into the mask over his face. 

He was tired, but curiosity about where he was made him look around. He was relieved to see many Iso-chambers on either side of him, and across from him too. Right next to him was something red... he turned his head slowly, as him neck hurt. It was a girl with red hair! He'd rarely seen red hair, and at first thought she was some alien, but then saw her tail, which was red also! She was a Saiyan too, a red haired Saiyan! 

Bardock stared in wonder at her, noting that she was mature, to judge by the body that peeked through her mane of hair floating around her like a silken cloud. She seemed pretty, but he couldn't tell with that mask over her face. He saw many bruises on her ribs, indicating that they'd been broken, and a long cut on her thigh. She must have faced a fierce opponent... 

"Ahhh, um, B-Bardock... isn't it" He turned to the front of the tank and smiled under the mask. He knew the fluffy pink Physician very well; he saw the creature after almost every mission. Now the creature was using an underwater speaker to talk to Bardock, though the boy's response was very limited. 

"I uh, see you... noticed uh, the female on your, um, right... " Bardock was used to the odd stammered speech of the Physician now, and nodded slightly. "That, um, is the Kings, uh the Kings own Seito. Yes, it's true... " The pink creature said. He went on to tell the young Saiyan about how she was there because she'd fought the crown Prince, young Vegeta. 

'She must have been creamed!' thought Bardock. 

"I know, um what you're think... thinking, but, you are, uh, wrong!" Bardock's eyes widened at this. The Physician pointed down the row. The boy couldn't see what he was pointing at, and shook his head. 

"The Oji is, um, is in as bad shape as... uh, she!" The Physician sounded unusually smug and proud, as if she was a hero. Maybe in a way she was. The Prince was an arrogant pain in the ass most of the time, but his rank allowed him to get away with anything. 

Still Bardock was skeptical. A girl matching that much power? Again the Physician nodded and told him the whole story as he knew it... 

"Doc!" The bellow was from a man not prone to yelling. The Physician ran into the room, and gasped to see old Sensei Kakarrot, each of his two students under one arm. The Physician took the limp Prince Vegeta and laid him on a table. He had a beauty of a black eye, and as the doctor cut his armor and suit off, he saw that the young Saiyan had at least six crushed ribs. His left shoulder was dislocated, and his back was badly burnt, as if he'd taken a huge Chi blast full on. The Prince woke briefly during the examination, and howled in pain and fury. 

"Damn her! I HATE HER!" He'd snarled, and passed out. Unfortunately, the King had suddenly appeared, panting from running down to the infirmary. The Physician squealed in fear; he didn't want the King down here right now! 

"Kakarrot! What the Hell is going on! The Prince and my Seito tried to kill each other?!" He roared, his voice so loud that the windows cracked and shattered. 

"Please, O-sama! My lab!" The physician cried, and was surprised that the King snapped his jaw shut. 

"Gomen, Doctor, but it is my son... and the girl is very important too... " 

The Physician was amazed to see the concern on the normally cold, cruel face. The King's eyes were on his injured son, and he clenched his jaw as he saw the injuries he'd suffered. He turned and saw that Kakarrot still held the girl. 

"How is she?" He asked, the same concern in his eyes for her. 

"They will both be fine, O-sama. She did give him hell though, I must say!" Kakarrot chuckled. The King didn't relax, but he did turn back to the Prince. 

"Doctor?" His voice was cold once more, the unfeeling mask on his face again. The Physician bowed and nodded his agreement to Kakarrots words. 

"The Oji, he'll um, be just fine, uh, majesty... " He waved for one of his assistants, a Saiyan with enough strength to carry the Prince to an Iso-Chamber. Kakarrot laid the girl on the table, and then shook her, trying to rouse her. 

"Raimi! Wake up! Tell the King what happened!" He said urgently. Her eyes opened and she smiled, blood tricking from the corner of her mouth. 

"Sen... Sensei... I... " She gasped, her breath bubbling in her lungs. The Prince had hurt her bad too, her ribs were broken and had punctured her lungs, and her left leg was broken. 

"Raimi... " The King leaned over her. She gasped in fear as she saw him, but he patted her shoulder in an awkward way, trying to reassure her. "Who attacked first?" He asked. She shook her head, refusing to speak. Accusing the Prince was treason, in fact, defending herself from him was punishable by death; no one was allowed to raise a hand to the Royal family, no matter what the reason. The King knew right then that the Prince had struck first, and she'd defended herself ferociously. He was pleased with both of them, knowing how hard they must have fought each other. He knew what power his son had, and now had a better idea of what hers was as well. 

"Don't worry, my Seito, I am proud of you, and your discretion. There will be no punishment! Sleep, and heal, Little Girl... " Raimi's eyes went to her Sensei, who gave her a rare smile, and nodded. Only then did she relax, and was taken to her own Isolation Chamber. 

'This is amazing!' Bardock thought. A girl who could keep up with the Prince! The King wasn't even quite as strong as the Prince, yet this small red-haired girl was! Wow! 

"Now, she is... going to have, uh, her trials. When she's better of course," The Physician said, his eyes swiveled to the small female; that pride was still in his face. He was fond of her for some reason, but then, he was fond of little Bardock as well. 

"Rest, boy... You're at only 45 percent ready... " The Physician wandered away. Bardock looked at the girl one more time, and let himself drift off. 

When he awoke again, he saw the girl standing before him wearing a green robe, her hair hanging in wet strands around her. She was very small, maybe a little taller than he was, which meant that she was smaller than the Prince. Her wide green eyes regarded him with awe, to his amazement. She stepped forward and leaned closer to the glass, a small smile on her lips. 

"Wow, it really is Bardock! This is so cool!" She whispered, but he heard her clearly. The Physician must have left the speaker on. But how did she know his name? She spoke once more, her voice so quiet, he knew she didn't want to be overheard. 

"He's so young... Wait until I tell Gohan!" She smiled more broadly. Who was this Gohan? That wasn't a Saiyan name... She blew him a kiss and turned to greet her Sensei as he came up to her. 

"What are you looking at?" He said, his gruff voice not hiding his relief at seeing her healthy once more. 

"This boy. He seems... there is something special about him. Why is he fighting so young? Shouldn't he be getting training like me?" She asked. Kakarrot laughed ruefully. 

"He's only third class! Just a body, a little more power to use on a team." 

"I disagree! I think he has enormous potential... if he got more training, that is. How old is he? Ten, eleven? And he still is alive while fighting for a team. Even I can understand that he must have something different... " She argued. Kakarrot turned his eyes to the boy once more. Bardock held his eyes barely open, wondering what was going on. 

"Humph. You have a point, girl. I'll try to set something up, but first is your trial. Get back to the temple, and we'll spar. Go!" She bowed her head and looked at Bardock one more time. 

"Take heart, Bardock! I KNOW you'll do well!" She said quite clearly. As she left, Kakarrot watched him more closely. 

"Hmmm, boy, let me say this, if Raimi says you are special, she means it. Heh, I might just take you myself!" He laughed coldly, and shook his head as he followed the girl out of the room. Bardock felt himself falling into unconsciousness, but he would have to ponder these events later... 

He was well by the time the girls' trials were scheduled, and he was allowed to watch it in the stands, sitting with the physician in his personal box. He watched as she romped in the ring; to Bardock it was obvious that she was going to win, and he was glad, since she fought his attacker, the mean spirited Potah! 

The girl finally got Potah in a chokehold after displaying a very powerful original Chi attack, and looked to the Royal Box for the order. The King asked if Potah would yield, but he spat at the King in disgusted defiance; the obvious favor placed on a girl must be galling to Potah. King Vegeta growled in fury and gave the girl the kill sign. Bardock saw her frown unhappily, but she obeyed. She released him and grabbed his head, snapping his neck quickly. 

As the women swarmed over the rails and converged on her in the ring, Bardock met her eyes, shaken by her sorrow. Wasn't she happy to win? Potah was a bully, and Bardock wouldn't miss him. But she didn't know that probably. Still, no Saiyan was SAD when they won! Were they? He smiled nervously at her, and wondered about her strangeness. 

"She is not really like us." He turned and looked up into the eyes of the Queen. He meeped in horror and dropped to one knee as best he could. She chuckled and leaned down to tap his shoulder. 

"You are little Bardock, ne?" He nodded, mouth too dry to speak. "She is right, you are special. Yes, I'll speak to the King about you. Come to the banquet, young one. I'll clear you." She nodded to the physician, and left, three ladies in attendance. 

"Man, Bardock, what is going on?! Is this your lucky day or what?!" He turned and saw his teammate Toma. Toma was a few years older than himself, and was as close to a best friend as Bardock could have. 

"Yeah, I guess so! Are you going to the feast too?" He said, smiling like the child he still was. Toma shook his head. 

"No! Man, I gotta go on another sweep and clear. You are supposed to get training! What is up with that? I mean, you're just third class!" Toma wasn't insulting Bardock, just stating a fact, but it bothered the boy for some reason. 

"So? They think I have potential!" He huffed, and turned to follow the Queen. Toma called after him, feeling bad, but Bardock ignored him. 

"Good Luck Bardock... " Toma sighed, wondering if the boy had any idea of how hard training was... 

The Banquet was amazing to the rustically simple Bardock. He'd never seen so much food, and the restraint used by the Saiyans of the court was enlightening. They ate delicately, though they ate large portions. Bardock was sitting by the Queen and the Kings advisor, Togarashi. They were talking to him curiously, asking him about his missions, and how Raimi knew him. He didn't really know that; he related her words as she'd stood by his-Iso Chamber, but neither of the adults understood them either. 

"Boy! Wake up boy!" Bardock jerked awake, eyes wide. The old Sensei Kakarrot was bent over him, frowning. The expression didn't improve his face, which was very ugly and scarred. 

"Sir?" Bardock yawned as he climbed out of bed. The man cuffed him. 

"Move faster, boy! Get dressed and gather your things! You'll be staying with me, and start your training." Bardock smiled and bowed. 

"Domo Sensei sir!" He said. Kakarrot winced at the bad grammar and nodded. He waited as Bardock gathered his meager possessions quickly and them led him out of the lower barracks. They marched in the predawn, walking for a long distance. Finally, they came to the ancient Temple that Kakarrot called home. 

"Here, you can have Raimi's room. She won't need it anymore." Kakarrot's voice was unhappy, but his face was unemotional. Bardock dropped his bag of stuff on the floor and looked up at the wiry older Saiyan. 

"Please sir, can we start now?" He asked. The Sensei smiled slightly. 

"We will wait for the Prince, boy. Come, let's eat." Bardock swallowed heavily at the mention of the Oji. He'd forgotten that Kakarrot was the Princes Sensei as well. He followed the old Saiyan slowly, feet dragging. He was barely able to eat, he was so nervous. Kakarrots servant Oribu encouraged him to eat, concerned that a 10 year old was so small. 

"You to small. You gotta eat, get strong!" Oribu was one of the few Saiyans who weren't fighters. He was barely above slave status, his class rank so low that he probably would have been killed if not for Kakarrot taking him as his servant. His IQ showed his low rank too; the lower the rank, the more stupid the Saiyan was a good rule to remember. 

"Old Man! Where are you!" Came a loud call. Kakarrot grimaced and rose from his seat. 

"Stay here, I must break the news to him... " Bardock swallowed again. The Prince didn't know about him? The yell of anger answered him. 

"Not again! No way! I'll kill him first! I need more training, old man, and I demand that you get rid of him!" The voice got steadily louder, as Bardock began to shiver. He didn't know what was going on, but he could tell that the Oji was angry about his presence here. He got up from the table and started to slip out of the room, when the Price suddenly blocked the door. 

"Running away, shrimp?" He sneered at the boy. Bardock straightened his shoulders and stared straight ahead as he spoke. 

"No, Oji-sama, I was just going to go back to the barracks. It seemed obvious that you would prefer to have all of the Sensei's attention focused on your training, and not split between the two of us. And as Oji, this is as it should be. If I may sire?" 

The Prince rocked back on his heels at this speech, the tone of which was just shy of insolent. The boy was smaller that he was, but only just. It was his eyes that startled Vegeta the most; they were the eyes of a battle-hardened veteran, in the face of a child. He paused, considering. 

"You go out on missions, don't you?" he asked. Bardock nodded. "How long have you gone out?" 

"Two years, Oji." 

"Two years... how old are you?" The Prince couldn't guess, not with those eyes. 

"Ten years, Oji," The boy said. The Prince's eyes narrowed, making him even more menacing. He turned to look at Kakarrot. 

"Oh, never mind! Train him, I don't care. He'll be a great new punching bag!" He began to laugh as he went out to the huge main room as Bardock weighed this new development. He wondered if he should leave anyway, but didn't want to be branded a coward, or lose this chance to learn to fight better. He followed the Prince, and wondered what tomorrow would bring... It couldn't be more surprising than this week had been! 


End file.
